


High Stakes Wager: The Bet

by Sanjuno



Series: High Stakes Wagers [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Circuit Sex, DECEPTICONS ARE EVIL, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Dubious Tentacles, M/M, Misuse of Telepathy, Other, Post Episode: Starscream's Ghost, Sexual Coercion, Soundwave No, Soundwave Why, Soundwave is a One Mech Gangbang, Soundwave that is not the proper formula for a marriage proposal, Starscream being Starscream, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, THEIR MORALITY IS NOT OUR MORALITY, Tentacle Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is pure filth, Unbalanced Power Dynamics, What are Decepticons even, also aliens, fair warning, sparkplay, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjuno/pseuds/Sanjuno
Summary: Don’t let your mouth write a cheque your body can’t cash.After the events of Starscream's Ghost, a demoted and all-but forgotten Soundwave sees an opportunity to acquire a prize he had long coveted. With said prize being Starscream, it surprises exactly no one when things get very... loud.Soundwave saved Starscream's second life, and all he asked in return was... everything Starscream had left to give.=/=** I WILL ONCE AGAIN WARN ALL READERS THAT DECEPTICONS AREEVIL ALIEN WAR MACHINESWHO DONOTFOLLOW HUMAN MORAL-ETHICAL CODES. IFSEXUAL SITUATIONS OF DUBIOUS CONSENTUPSET YOUR PSYCHO-EMOTIONAL EQUILIBRIUM PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS FIC. THANK YOU. **





	

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started out as a chat conversation between Strayscream and myself. We were giggling over the perv factor inherent in the Bay'verse incarnation of Soundwave (and his tentacles) then wondered what would happen if BV!Soundwave met G1!Starscream. Then smut happened. Lots of it. Some of the content below has been altered from the original script, but at the core it remains the same. 
> 
> In other words, how many tentacles _can_ you fit into Starscream’s port?

=/=  
  
**(In which there is rampant hedonism.)**  
  
“You saved me.” Starscream watched the other Decepticon in the room warily as he spoke. “Why? I killed Megatron. Allowed the Decepticons to be taken over by that lunatic Galvatron. There’s no reason for you to do this.”  
  
“Assumption: Erroneous.” Soundwave said in reply as he sealed the door and turned to face Starscream. “Starscream: Has spark capable of surviving without physical shell. Soundwave: Desires such ability.”  
  
“I have no idea how that happened!” Starscream snapped. “It may just be my Sigma ability. If that’s the case, there’s no way for you to copy it. That’s been tried before and you know as well as I do that Shockwave’s experiments ended in failure.”  
  
“Not possible to copy talent.” Soundwave agreed in his usual monotone, and then tilted his head ever so slightly. “Perhaps possible to share.”  
  
Starscream bit back a sarcastic retort, contenting to simply glare at Soundwave rather than ask the obvious question.  
  
Soundwave examined Starscream critically as the silver Seeker watched him back. The former Air Commander was much recovered from the glancing blow dealt by Galvatron’s fusion cannon. In the aftermath of the chaos caused by Unicron’s second awakening and Starscream’s ghostly rampant possessions of whichever mech struck his fancy, the Seeker’s subsequent resurrection had gone largely unnoticed. Soundwave had quickly taken advantage of the situation to abscond with the once again living jet, counting on the conflicting reports and general confusion to mask his activity. So they had, and things had resolved with Starscream firmly in Soundwave’s possession, hidden away in a private bunker, repaired, refuelled and disarmed.  
  
Now Starscream was completely at Soundwave’s mercy.  
  
A wash of heat spread through Soundwave’s systems at the thought as Starscream scowled ferociously at the telepath. The reality of his situation had already occurred to Starscream, but until he knew exactly what Soundwave was planning, there was very little the silver jet could do to manipulate the status quo. Starscream was an old hand at turning unfavourable odds to his advantage, but to do so he needed some bargaining power. Right now all Starscream knew was that Soundwave needed to keep him alive. Even if death was not the end for Starscream, he did not want to suffer that torturously numb state of being without a body again, and Soundwave needed Starscream embodied in order to keep him captive.  
  
They were at something of a stalemate.  
  
“Speaking of sharing.” Starscream said at last, uncomfortable as always with the silence. “Where are your little pests?”  
  
“Cassetticons: Elsewhere.” Soundwave answered the question without giving away any real information. “Starscream: Has no reason to fear Soundwave. Intent is not to harm.”  
  
“You want to find a way to emulate my inability to die.” Starscream said with a dark glower, shifting back unconsciously. “Don’t act the fool, Soundwave. It doesn’t suit you. We both know that the only way to discover anything is to run experiments. Forgive me if I don’t find the idea of my spark in conjunction with experiments to be a comforting thought.”  
  
“Intent is not to harm.” Soundwave repeated, stepping closer to Starscream. “Intent is to share ability. Ability is linked to spark. Link to spark must be made.”  
  
“Link to… You’re out of your mind!” Starscream screeched, forgetting not to show discomfort to his captor as he flung himself back against the far wall, wings vibrating with the force of the impact. “I’d rather let that half-clocked Megatron knock-off discorporate me again! I’m not that easy! I don’t care if you saved my life! There is no universe in which I would consent to bond myself to a boring, unimaginative, dispassionate, unemotional, dull drone like you! Not only do I hate you utterly, you probably wouldn’t know an overload if it jumped up and kicked you in your stupid face!”  
  
“Starscream: Doubts Soundwave’s ability to please as a bonded partner.” Soundwave observed calmly, only further cementing Starscream’s description of his character. “Assumption: Erroneous.”  
  
“Oh yes?” Starscream sneered, haughty and snide as he forgot to be afraid. “I bet you’re just like all the rest of the ground pounder scum who thought they were worthy of a Seeker’s attention. Just bang-bang-bang away with no finesse, like nothing could satisfy me more than getting pounded into the berth by some hulking brute that can’t even properly use the equipment he was formatted with. You couldn’t overload me with a how-to guide and a bullet-point list!”  
  
“Interesting.” Soundwave observed Starscream, pleased as always by how the Seeker forgot about fear when he was irritated. “Starscream: Would make a wager on that.”  
  
“Oh certainly.” Starscream stood hip-shot and dismissive, tossing his head with a huff. “It’s not as if you’d know what to do with me anyway. Ramming me with your spike isn’t any more likely to make me want to bond to you. I’m a Seeker. We need more than that. I doubt you could overload me more than once without pulling out your spike.”  
  
“Soundwave: Acknowledges terms.” The telepath crossed the room in two quick strides to slam Starscream’s hands against the wall above the Seeker’s head, pulling up until pale blue thrusters left the floor. Soundwave leaned in, looming over a wide opticked Starscream. “Soundwave: Will make Starscream beg.”  
  
“Never!” Starscream retorted without thinking, though seeds of unease were growing in the back of his processor as he noticed for the first time that Soundwave was a great deal stronger than he was expecting. Always larger than the Seeker frameset, Soundwave had a new mass that could not be explained by a simple alt mode change. Starscream’s optics narrowed as he spoke without thinking. “Somebody got an upgrade.”  
  
“Affirmative.” Soundwave leaned in, using his greater weight to pin Starscream up against the wall. “Soundwave: Prepared to survive new era. Upgrades necessary to defend against enemies.”  
  
“Ooh, kinky.” Starscream sneered, unable to censor his sarcasm. “What, afraid to be last cycle’s model?”  
  
“Perhaps.” Soundwave retracted his facemask and visor, aware of Starscream’s badly hidden interest. “Starscream: Approves of upgrades.”  
  
“The wing kibble is a nice touch.” The Seeker admitted dryly, tracing his gaze over the lines of Soundwave’s new form. His optics constantly returning to once hidden features of Soundwave’s face. The telepath had sharp red optics set in an angular featured face, with a strong jaw and lips narrower than Starscream’s own. “So much more aesthetic than the boxy things you’ve chosen in the past. What’s your new alt mode?”  
  
“Satellite.” Soundwave answered, feeling Starscream relax into his hold as nothing more exciting than their usual banter occurred. “Grew weary of stationary alternate forms.”  
  
“I should think so.” Starscream squirmed before he could stop himself, hoping against the odds that Soundwave had not realized the source of his discomfort. The flat, wedge shaped fins of Soundwave’s array panels blocked Starscream’s sight of the rest of the room. At the moment all Starscream could see was Soundwave, large and powerful and effortlessly dominating. Starscream ruthlessly suppressed the heat building in his interface equipment. Soundwave was not going to win so easily, just because he had that sharp, knowing gaze focused on Starscream, like he was the most important, interesting challenge of the telepath’s life. Just because Soundwave’s frame was warm where it touched Starscream’s metal, the heat blazing across brand new, previously untouched sensors. Just because Starscream had gone over an orn as nothing but a free floating spark, a ghost, unable to feel even the slightest touch, unable to feel pleasure or warmth or… It took more than a gorgeous face and a sexy frame that seemed to be expressly tailored to Starscream’s tastes to tempt him. Soundwave looked amused as Starscream shifted helplessly once again as coolant began to slick the walls of his port. Unable to stand the silence any longer, Starscream snapped. “What’s so funny?”  
  
“Starscream: Denies own desires.” Soundwave smirked into the Seeker’s livid face as he snapped a pair of stasis cuffs into place around Starscream’s wrists, feeling the Seeker’s systems speed up and hearing the badly stifled gasp. Now able to hold Starscream’s arms pinned with one hand, Soundwave let the other drift down to Starscream’s interface hatch, tapping gently on the hot metal. “Soundwave: Knows better. Can hear wants that Starscream will not acknowledge.”  
  
“Liar!” Starscream tried to kick, but Soundwave used the motion to wedge himself between Starscream’s thighs, spreading the pinned Seeker open and leaving the former Air Commander in an even more vulnerable position. Starscream shudder once, hard, and spat at Soundwave. “You know nothing!”  
  
“Know everything.” Soundwave hissed, opening Starscream’s interface hatch and grinding his knuckles against the hot sensor nodes inside. Starscream’s port cover slid open at the first touch, already dripping coolant and conductive gel. Soundwave twisted two fingers up into the open port, growling a little at the heat and tightness. It seemed that Seekers were built just as small as rumours said, and just as hot off the mark.  
  
“Ah! No! I – I – oh, Primus! Sto – oh!” Not for the first time, Starscream cursed his frameset’s sensitivity. It was adding insult to the injury of Starscream’s own perverted preferences. How Soundwave had known that Starscream loved to be dominated when the Air Commander had made sure to restrict his interface games to his own kind was a mystery. Starscream howled, writhing against Soundwave’s hand as something snapped into place over his spike housing, sending a lash of electric feeling tearing through his systems. Starscream gasped, unable to form words as Soundwave’s fingers thrust inside, striking the nodes in his port as the telepath’s thumb pressed and rubbed against his overly-sensitive spike cover, wracking the Seeker’s touch-starved body with pleasure. “Soundwave!”  
  
Starscream howled as overload crashed over him, rocking mindlessly into Soundwave’s touch as the telepath eased him through the aftershocks. Shaking in reaction, Starscream hardly noticed when Soundwave moved him from the wall to the berth. Had being without a body for so long really reduced his defences so much, or had Unicron done something when he had given Starscream this new body? Starscream could not recall being so sensitive before, nor could he remember having an overload so intense from just fingers. Something was wrong, something – the click of a lock broke Starscream’s train of thought. He looked up just in time to see Soundwave sit back, having attached Starscream’s manacled hands to a chain at the top of the berth. Soundwave smirked as Starscream’s burning gaze followed him down between the Seeker’s legs, and he mockingly stroked the still open interface hatch. Something dark blue and out of place in its bright silver surroundings caught Starscream’s attention.  
  
“You capped me?” The Seeker screamed in affront, lashing out with ineffective kicks. It did not explain his unusually strong reaction to Soundwave’s attentions, but at least now he knew why his spike cover had gotten so ultra-sensitive. That did not negate the insult. Capping the spike made it more reactive to touch, but also prevented Starscream from releasing it. Soundwave could not have made his intentions towards Starscream clearer. “You slag heap! When I get loose I’m going to kill you! Who the frag do you think you are?”  
  
“Hmm. Starscream: Overreacting.” Soundwave ignored Starscream’s cursing and bent back down between the Seeker’s flailing legs, shoving the silver thighs apart and running his glossa over the capped spike in a slow, hard press.  
  
“Nngh!” Starscream’s vocalizer spat garbled nonsense as Soundwave’s glossa stroked his spike cover again, making Starscream’s thighs shiver in reaction. Starscream tossed his head, hips flexing as his rage fought against his desire to press into those hot, wet touches. “Oh. Oh. Oh nooo…”  
  
More sweet denials followed as Soundwave opened his mouth and sucked, flicking his glossa over the sensitive node in rapid jabs as he slid two fingers into Starscream’s port hard. Starscream’s hips jumped, his legs falling open without any input from his higher processors. Soundwave rewarded this action by thrusting with his hand, roughly pressing the pads of his fingers against the walls of Starscream’s port.  
  
“Stop – stop it! Stop!” Starscream twisted ineffectually, trying to escape his shameful weakness against Soundwave’s touch. Starscream could feel the build up of a second overload, and tried to fight it back, push it down. Soundwave added a third finger, spreading them wide as he twisted his wrist, pressing denta against Starscream’s spike cover and growling, sharp and feral. Starscream wailed in anguished ecstasy, legs closing around Soundwave’s shoulders as he bucked, still trying to fight his own pleasure even as overload rampaged through his systems.  
  
“Interesting.” Soundwave sat up, licking Starscream’s gel from his fingers, optics bright with speculation. Shivering in the aftermath, Starscream felt the overwhelming urge to hide, and fought not to cringe as Soundwave moved. Grabbing Starscream under the knees, Soundwave lifted the Seeker’s legs up and apart, holding Starscream wide open and on display. There was a hiss of decompression and Starscream flinched, intakes hitching in shock as an undulating touch slithered up his thigh.  
  
“What the slag is that?” Wide opticked, Starscream could only watch as Soundwave’s tentacle snaked up between his thighs, sliding through the slick fluids left behind from Starscream’s overloads and slowly, so slowly exploring the area around his port. Starscream hiccupped in surprise as the tentacle found the first of his sensor nodes, pausing to press hard against it and send a sharp pulse of energy through the contact. “Nnghk! Don’t – ah! Ahn! – Don’t do that!”  
  
“Request denied.” Soundwave sat very still, holding Starscream’s legs and watching with a cool detachment that intimidated Starscream, even as the burning avarice in Soundwave’s often hidden optics made the Seeker’s systems heat even more. Starscream writhed, unable to move in any way that did him much good, fighting Soundwave’s hold on his legs, thrashing uselessly against the cuffs holding his arms still. Each strike the tentacle made to a sensor node made Starscream bite back little whimpers that steadily got louder, escaping his control as the tentacle continued to tease the Seeker’s port.  
  
“Please!” Starscream finally cried, arching and aching and needy. The tip of the tentacle just barely dipped inside the rim of his port, circling and teasing for only a moment before withdrawing to rub across the edges of his dripping entrance. Soundwave cocked his head to one side, one hand stroking arousing patterns against Starscream’s thighs. Starscream whined, legs trembling as they spread open even wider, shamefully aware of Soundwave’s appreciative gaze and trying fruitlessly to ignore how much he liked it, liked displaying himself. The tip of the tentacle slid back inside, just until it reached the shallowest node, then stilled, pressed against the sensor cluster and pulsed. Starscream howled in frustration, denied leverage and satisfaction. “Soundwave, you sick, sadistic fragger! Either let me go or get me off!”  
  
“Very well.” Soundwave slammed the tentacle into Starscream’s port, groaning as the Seeker screamed and clenched down tight around the appendage. A hard pulse wracked Starscream’s body as the tentacle hit the deepest point, pulling back until only the tip remained inside before thrusting back in just as hard as the first time, setting off another pulse. Still screaming, Starscream felt his port clamp down tight as a third overload washed over him, the drag of the tentacle against stimulated nodes drawing out the surges wracking his frame.  
  
The long, maddening thrusts continued, the slick noise of movement not enough to mask the hiss that accompanied the release of more tentacles. Serpentine, two more cables coiled around Starscream’s wings, the scrape of metal against metal sending endless vibrations across sensors carefully calibrated to pick up on the slightest changes in the air. Starscream’s mouth dropped open in a soundless cry as the tips worked their way into the seam where his wings joined his back, wedging into the cluster of circuitry that translated all the data from his wings.  
  
“Oh! Oh, careful! Don’t – my wings!” Starscream’s helpless moans made Soundwave shiver, a tremor that wracked his frame from pedes to helm. Starscream whimpered, noticing for the first time the increased heat pouring off Soundwave’s frame. For all the larger mech was pretending otherwise, Soundwave was just as affected by this as Starscream. Greatly daring, Starscream mewled quietly, pressing into Soundwave’s touch. “Please, please don’t – not there!”  
  
“Harlot. Protests too much.” Soundwave growled, leaning over Starscream and pressing slick fingers into the Seeker’s mouth. Starscream whined around the digits, lips closing as he sucked, hopelessly aroused by the taste of himself on Soundwave’s metal. “Choice is not Starscream’s.”  
  
There was no way Soundwave could have missed the way Starscream’s systems jumped at that assertion of dominance. Soundwave chuckled harshly, pulled his fingers out of Starscream’s mouth, grasped the back of Starscream’s helm to hold the Seeker still for a kiss. A startled hiccup escaped Starscream as Soundwave slowly, thoroughly took his mouth, glossa mapping out his denta, languorously rubbing against the smaller glossa. Starscream could not keep himself from opening his lips, suckling as Soundwave’s glossa thrust into his mouth, feeling the telepath’s pleased rumble vibrate against his canopy.  
  
Distracted, it was only then that Starscream noticed the building pressure that had been on the edges of his awareness since Soundwave’s tentacles had wriggled into his wing systems. Constant sparkles of electricity made his wings shiver. Starscream moaned wantonly into Soundwave’s mouth as a surge of energy blazed across the sensor network in his wings, heightened the sensation as the tentacles that bound his wings writhed. Phantom touches fluttered against his inner circuitry, almost ticklish as sparks of pleasure zinged over his sensor net.  
  
The tentacle in his port slowly pulled partway back, and then began to undulate with light teasing waves that made Starscream rock his hips in an attempt to get more. Soundwave started out slowly, watched Starscream’s reactions with bright, greedy optics. The Seeker gasped, his head dropping back as the tentacle in his port seemed to grow, tendrils unfurling to stroke every sensor node in reach. Gently, Soundwave pushed the tentacle deeper, splitting more tendrils as stronger and stronger pulses surged against Starscream’s nodes. Then Soundwave’s tentacle was as deep as it could go, tendrils twisting and crawling as pulses sent lightning crashing across Starscream’s systems.  
  
It was not until Starscream started coming down from his latest overload that he heard himself, moaning like a slut as Soundwave reached down to stroke his capped spike. The trapped Seeker whined, legs twisting in an ineffectual attempt to escape as two more tentacles had wrapped around his legs, stroking his thrusters in constant motion. A hard press and twist of those wicked fingers against that small nub as the tentacle in his port vibrated lit Starscream up inside like fireworks, and Starscream arched back so far it almost hurt, the pleasure so intense as Soundwave forced a fifth overload to follow in the wake of the fourth that Starscream’s vocalizer almost shorted out on the scream.  
  
“Please, please.” Starscream hiccupped, unable to maintain face as Soundwave played gently with the cap on his spike, each caress making Starscream shudder. There were tentacles in his wings, in his thrusters, Soundwave using the hard-line connection through the cables to manipulate Starscream’s systems so that the charge never died down. His port was hot and tight, clenching rhythmically on the tentacle that slid nearly frictionless through dripping coolant. “No – Soundwave, please – no – more I can’t.”  
  
“Soundwave will give Starscream more.” The telepath purred as another tentacle joined the first inside Starscream’s port. One pulled out just as the other thrust back in with a hard pulse, and the constant stimulation was maddening, and Starscream could feel the last vestiges of his pride shredding to tatters under the onslaught. Starscream had just enough self-control left to bite his glossa, trying to stifle the sounds of his own submission. Then Soundwave started to talk, describing exactly what Starscream looked like, spread out like that under Soundwave, wanton and wanting and utterly helpless. “Starscream: Needs this, loves this. Prepared to beg for it. Proves how much Soundwave owns Starscream, when Starscream pleads for more.”  
  
“Liar!” Starscream managed to spit, even as Soundwave’s deep voice and provoking words tripped Starscream headlong into overload.  
  
A tentacle pried into Starscream’s cockpit, and this time he could see the shining blue of the tendrils as they plugged into his systems and pulsed just enough to keep him online and helplessly aroused. A third tentacle joined the other two tormenting his port, all of them sliding in deep and slowly releasing their tendrils. All at once, they undulated, grinding against sensor nodes and at the end of each wave they flicked, like the snap of a whip, the triple pulse shooting lightning across Starscream’s overheated systems.  
  
It did not take long for Starscream to overload again, the constant charge in his systems only making the overloads come easier. Soundwave did not even bother to give Starscream time to recover, slamming a fourth cable in as deep as it will go, winding it together with the other three and pounding Starscream’s abused port until the Seeker was screaming. Starscream was losing his mind, thrashing against his bonds and unable to decide if he is struggling to get away or get more.  
  
“Soundwave! Soundwave, please! I can’t – I need – please!” Starscream no longer cared about trying to get the upper hand, the pleasure consumed him. There was nothing left but the heat, and the touches, and the knowledge that Soundwave could provide him with the bliss that was hovering just out of reach.  
  
“So lovely.” Soundwave murmured, and gently, gently dragged a single claw over the Seeker’s spike nub before grinding his palm against the cap. Starscream shrieked, optics whiting out as he convulsed against Soundwave. The overload left Starscream limp and trembling, intakes heaving in gasping hitches in an attempt to cool overheated systems. Soundwave was petting Starscream’s inner thigh, the soothing motion at odds with the harsh, demanding surge of his energy in Starscream’s systems. That soft touch drew Starscream’s pleasure addled attention, hazy, unfocused optics trailing over Soundwave’s frame.  
  
Starscream’s port was stretched and sore, coolant leaking out from around the cables Soundwave had invaded him with. A soft whimper of protest slipped from Starscream as another tentacle dragged up his thigh. The cable curled and coiled in the gel dripping from Starscream’s port, playing with the outer sensors and flicking over the nub of his spike.  
  
“No…” Starscream moaned softly, shaking his head as he looked pleadingly up at Soundwave. “It hurts, it hurts! Please, I can’t – can’t…”  
  
“Shhh. Yes, Starscream can.” Soundwave hushed the Seekers broken denials into soft cries, and only then did the telepath so, so slowly push the fifth tentacle in with the other cables. Starscream’s abused port was stretched to the limits as the tentacles squirmed and twisted in deeper.  
  
“Nnh! Soundwave, no! Oh, oh it hurts! It – nah!” Starscream could not move, could not do anything but lay there shaking, feeling the forced stretch of his port around Soundwave’s cables, convinced that he was going to be split in half, unable to focus on anything but Soundwave and the pleasure that the larger mech forced from his body. Starscream thought he was going to go insane, that he already was insane.  
  
“So tight, so responsive, so sensitive for Soundwave. Starscream: Likes being held down. Likes being forced to take what Soundwave gives. Needs it. Can no longer deny it.” Soundwave still sounded insufferably calm, but Starscream was beyond caring. Yet the words cut deep, lodged themselves in Starscream’s mind, Soundwave’s assault had stripped the Seeker of his defences, leaving Starscream with no other option than to accept the fact that Soundwave was right. Starscream sobbed as the fifth cable reached the deepest point and Soundwave set all of the tentacles twitching and vibrating and Starscream was going to explode!  
  
“Shh. There.” Crooning gently to the overload wrecked Seeker, Soundwave lowered Starscream’s legs gently down to the berth, leaving his cables where they were but unlatching Starscream’s hands from the chain at the top. The stasis cuffs were deactivated, leaving Starscream’s hands free, but the gleaming circles around his wrists were a reminder of Soundwave’s control. Starscream sobbed harder as Soundwave gathered him up into an embrace, ignoring his freedom other than to curl into Soundwave’s chest, clinging to the larger mech. Soundwave tipped Starscream’s chin up, kissing the Seeker and muffling the sharp cries. “So sweet, Starscream.”  
  
Any movement just shifted the cables in his port, leaving Starscream gasping as Soundwave kissed him again, glossa taking his mouth with lazy thrusts. The charge was still humming through his systems, Soundwave’s control over Starscream’s pleasure easy and absolute and inescapable and Starscream frantically tried to think of some way to gain a bit more recovery time. He did not think he could survive another overload.  
  
It was a stupid, desperate idea that occurred to him, but it was the only one Starscream had.  
  
“Soundwave.” Starscream mewled into the telepath’s mouth, breaking the kiss as his hands drifted down to hesitantly flutter over Soundwave’s interface hatch. “Please. Can I?”  
  
“Starscream: Concede bet to Soundwave.” The telepath demanded, stilling Starscream’s hands with his own. The Seeker shivered, gulping and nodding as the telepath examined him, leaving Starscream feeling painfully transparent. Soundwave made a low sound of amusement. “Very well. Proceed.”  
  
“Thank you.” Starscream hesitated, not quite sure what to do. Thus far, Soundwave had made all the decisions, and if Starscream guessed wrong… the Seeker shivered, feeling the twist and pulse of Soundwave’s energy in his systems, whimpering as he opened the hatch with shaking hands.  
  
“Kneel on the floor.” Soundwave commanded, and Starscream slumped in relief he could only wish he did not feel. His legs folded automatically as he left the berth, the insides of his thighs dripping slick coolant and spread open around the cables still filling his port. A tentacle looped around Starscream’s neck, settling tight like a collar. Starscream shuttered his optics as Soundwave stroked his lips with a thumb. His mouth opened without thought, taking the digit into his mouth and sucking. “Hands behind back.”  
  
Starscream whimpered, feeling the stasis cuffs lock together under his wings as he complied, the restraint shifting his balance so he had to lean forward on his knees to stay upright. The thumb was removed, and something hot and smooth and much, much larger nudged against his lips. Soundwave curled his hand around the back of Starscream’s neck, supporting and guiding as Starscream opened his mouth. Soundwave’s spike stretched Starscream’s jaw wide, and the Seeker choked on renewed cries as Soundwave forced Starscream’s head down.  
  
“Good. Now suck.” Soundwave stroked Starscream’s throat, growling at the pleasure. Starscream’s jaw ached already, but he did his best to follow Soundwave’s direction, closing his mouth around the hard spike and swallowing. Soundwave shuddered and snapped his hips. Starscream moaned helplessly as Soundwave held his head down and thrust against his face, the thick spike filling his mouth and throat. It felt good, so good to know that he had made Soundwave lose control like that. It seemed to stretch on forever, coolant dripping from the corners of his mouth as Starscream’s optics glazed and his throat working helplessly as Soundwave thrust, and thrust, and thrust… Soundwave snarled, shuddering as he overloaded, transfluid spilling down Starscream’s throat, filling his mouth, splashing across his cheek and lips. Starscream gasped, shivering as Soundwave’s collected some of the spilled transfluid on his fingers and held it to Starscream’s mouth. “Clean it.”  
  
The tentacles in Starscream’s port began to move again as he complied, making the Seeker whimper helplessly as he licked the transfluid from Soundwave’s digits. The clean hand guided Starscream’s head until the Seeker had swallowed all of the transfluid, leaving Starscream keening into Soundwave’s thigh as he rode the tentacles pounding his valve. The overload left Starscream sobbing brokenly again, unresisting when Soundwave lifted him from the floor and into his lap. The telepath moved back so that he could lean against the wall, Starscream sprawled limply across his chest.  
  
“Shh. Relax.” Soundwave crooned as he pet Starscream’s wings and enjoyed the shivers that action produced. The tentacles were slowly removed from Starscream’s port, one at a time, leaving Starscream a mewling, crying mess as they writhed and tormented his overload-charged nodes. Soundwave reached down, curling his fingers into Starscream’s port, making the Seeker whine in protest and hide his face against Soundwave’s chest. “Hmm. Starscream is troubled.”  
  
“I – I’m empty. I need – need…” Starscream just whined against Soundwave’s chest plates, shifting his hips and pressing back against Soundwave’s hand in small, jerking circles.  
  
“Ah. Easily remedied.” The telepath looked pleased by the admission as he pulled Starscream’s port down over his spike and thrust up hard.  
  
“Nngh!” Starscream bucked, overwrought and oversensitive from his previous overloads, systems still under Soundwave’s control and running hot. Soundwave rocked up into Starscream, slow and sweet until Starscream was gasping, thrashing on top of Soundwave as he fought to increase the pace. “Soundwave! Please!”  
  
“Pretty when begging.” Soundwave snarled, holding Starscream’s hips still and slamming up. Starscream howled, port clenching tight as overload crashed over him. Soundwave’s spike was still hard, still deep, deep inside him. It was big, bigger than even the tentacles had been and Starscream was beginning to doubt his ability to survive Soundwave’s attentions. The telepath was still moving, still taking him, and Starscream wondered a bit hysterically if it always took so very long for Soundwave to overload. Unable to keep himself upright, Starscream collapsed, weak, garbled cries escaping him. Soundwave sat up, gripping Starscream’s aft as he moved the Seeker by brute force. It was filthy and dirty and Starscream felt used, and used hard as Soundwave bit his lips in a kiss. Starscream wailed as Soundwave’s spike ground up into his valve, overloading as Soundwave growled, a flood of transfluid a sign of the telepath’s own pleasure, the surge of energy dragging Starscream into sympathetic overload.  
  
Soundwave retracted all but one of his tentacles, leaving the one around Starscream’s neck in place and humming sub-vocally in satisfaction. Starscream had been right earlier, in his own way. There was no method Soundwave could use to force the Seeker to spark-bond with him, but it was possible to make Starscream want to bond himself to Soundwave. Admittedly, there were less strenuous methods of persuasion, but Soundwave’s chosen plan of action was by far the most enjoyable. He had been trying to nail the Air Commander since the beginning of the war, and there was no way Soundwave was going to pass up a golden opportunity like this.  
  
Noting that the Seeker had passed out after that last overload, Soundwave ran a quick check on Starscream’s energy levels. The Seeker would be fine, given the chance to rest, but Soundwave needed to keep Starscream on edge for his scheme to work. It seemed like the perfect time to proceed to phase two of his cunning plan.  
  
Carrying Starscream in his arms, Soundwave crossed into the attached en suite wash racks, where a warm cleanser bath and a large cube of pure high grade were waiting. Starscream began to rouse as the telepath settled them both into the large tub, murmuring nonsense as Soundwave took a soft cloth and began to clean the Seeker’s frame. By the time Soundwave reached his inner thighs, Starscream was squirming and gasping, optics still unfocused from his brief recharge.  
  
“Drink.” Soundwave coaxed, holding the high grade to Starscream’s lips. The Seeker sipped it daintily, hands coming up to hold the cube on his own as he woke up further. “All of it.”  
  
“S’good.” Starscream hummed in agreement, tipping the cube back to get the last of the high grade. He turned to place the empty cube on a nearby counter, nearly falling in the process as the rush of energy overcharged his depleted systems and threw off his balance. Starscream leaned against the edge of the tub as vertigo made the world tilt, the warm rush of being over-energized making everything feel cozy and slightly fuzzy. “Mmm.”  
  
Strong hands pulled his hips up, a quiet voice urged Starscream to rest his head in his forearms as those big, warm hands stroked his thighs open. There were fingers rubbing at the nub of his spike, sliding into his port. A clever glossa was licking the rim of his port, dipping inside and thrusting, building heat in Starscream’s systems as more coolant slicked the valve. “Ahn… Sound – Soundwave!”  
  
“Port has reset.” The deep voice rumbled against Starscream’s wings as a larger body curled over his prostrated form, making the Seeker gasp and shiver.  
  
“Don’t care.” Starscream mumbled and felt like he was floating, melting, dreamily unconcerned with anything that did not involve the voice and hands and the sweet, sweet pleasure. Soundwave looked down at the dazed Seeker in amusement and knew that the Seeker was his. His alone. Soundwave swept a possessive hand over Starscream’s wings, down around his waist as he pressed his spike into Starscream’s small, tight port.  
  
“Oh!” Starscream gasped, sounding so surprised that Soundwave had to pause for a moment before he pushed the rest of the way in. Starscream shook, hiding his face in his arms as his port was forced to stretch wide to accommodate Soundwave’s large spike. “Oh!”  
  
“Relax.” Soundwave growled through gritted denta, the tight clamp of Starscream’s port threatening to undo his self-control.  
  
“Big. You’re so – oh!” Starscream whispered, intakes hitching as Soundwave pulled back slowly, the sharp snap of his hips forward making the cleanser slosh around them, rocking Starscream forward on his hands. “Ah! Please!”  
  
Soundwave doubted that Starscream even knew what he was saying anymore, babbling as Soundwave took him again. It was exquisitely stimulating to see Starscream so undone, it made Soundwave want to drive him further, see how much more the Seeker could take. A second tentacle looped around Starscream’s neck, the tip pushing into his open mouth. Starscream moaned, sucking the cable and caressing it with his glossa. The little whimpers were high and sweet as Soundwave palmed Starscream’s spike nub, grinding the heel of his hand against the cap.  
  
Starscream yowled, bucking into Soundwave’s next thrust and the telepath lost control, shoving Starscream forward and ramming the tender port with all his strength. Starscream pushed back into the rough treatment, rutting shamelessly against Soundwave’s spike, swallowing around the cable in his mouth with ecstatic little cries. Overload had Starscream clawing at the side of the tub, the crackles of energy and tight clench of his port dragging Soundwave into his own overload.  
  
Whimpering, Starscream pushed against Soundwave’s hand, making the telepath chuckle as he gave the cap on Starscream’s spike a fond caress. Stepping back, Soundwave caught Starscream before the Seeker could slide under the surface, hauling the wobbly-legged jet up against his side as they stepped out of the bath.  
  
Soundwave was carrying most of Starscream’s weight when they moved back to the berth, and Starscream just collapsed face down when Soundwave let him go. Soundwave looked on for a moment, captivated by the vulnerable state the Seeker was in. Starscream did not even have the presence of mind to close his interface hatch, and far be it for Soundwave to resist such a choice invitation.  
  
The tentacles slid in without any kind of warning, making Starscream surge up on his knees, keening in shocked arousal. Starscream’s hands darted down, trying and failing to grip cables made slick by his own gel and fingers getting hopelessly tangled. Within moments, Starscream was rocking back, his own hands working in his port alongside the tentacles, rubbing and grasping at the capped nub of his spike. Whimpering and biting his lip, Starscream put up no resistance when Soundwave dragged him over to the edge of the berth, the cables around his neck tethered Starscream in position as Soundwave thrust into his mouth. Starscream moaned, optics gone hazy in mindless pleasure, and Soundwave’s energy lashed him into yet another overload.  
  
Still caught in the throes of overload, Starscream was flipped over onto his back, had his legs roughly dragged up as Soundwave whipped out his tentacles and slammed his spike into Starscream’s spasming valve. The scream that resulted was high and piercing and music to Soundwave’s audios, the sight of Starscream’s pleasure twisted face was almost enough to bring Soundwave to his own completion. The telepath wrenched Starscream’s knees apart, almost folding the Seeker in half as he pounded his spike into that tight port. Starscream writhed and twisted, hands scrabbling for something to grab, something to hold on to. Forcing one last deep thrust, Soundwave filled Starscream’s valve with a rush of transfluid, the Seeker letting out a soft, fluttering cry as Soundwave crushed him tight to the larger mech, riding out the overload and grinding into Starscream’s sensitive port.  
  
Soundwave shuddered, felt Starscream twist against him, twist around him. The cable Soundwave had jacked into Starscream’s systems was still doing its job, still keeping the Seeker hopelessly aroused and on the edge. Shifting, the telepath moved just enough that they were no longer in danger of falling off the berth, Soundwave pushing Starscream onto his back and pressing back inside, slow and heavy and deep. Starscream whined low in the back of his throat, his port was tender and so, so sensitive from the abuse it had taken, but Soundwave just would not stop. Starscream was starting to think that he would die from it, reduced to nothing but a shivering wreck of pleasure under Soundwave’s hands. He tossed his head, claws skittering over Soundwave’s plating as he rocked into the telepath’s thrusts, moaning, mouth working helplessly on soundless pleads.  
  
It took a long moment before Starscream realized that his chest plates were being opened, a tentacle spreading glowing blue tendrils over his spark chamber. Starscream gasped, arching back, thinking to lash out, to shout, but then Soundwave thrust in deep, thick spike striking every overwrought sensor node in Starscream’s port and Starscream forgot about fighting, forgot about protesting, forgot about thinking and just felt, accepting everything Soundwave did to him. There was a reason he should fight this, but Starscream was far too far gone to remember what it was. Soundwave owned him, completely, made his valve ache to be filled again and again by that huge spike, made his knees weak and his fingers curl to cling and his lips part, ready to beg for it. Starscream whimpered, wanting something in his mouth, wanting Soundwave to force him, take him, do something, anything but make Starscream suffer this sweet, slow torment that gave the Seeker far too much time to face the reality of his own desires. Soundwave laughed, dark and pleased in his audio before kissing him. The overload took Starscream by surprise, the build up slow and momentous, leaving Starscream wrecked in the aftermath.  
  
Soundwave would not stop moving inside him, driving Starscream into mindlessness, until finally Starscream was reduced to weak shivers, and quiet, submissive sounds were all he could make. It was then, when Starscream was limp and open and completely, utterly defenceless that Soundwave coaxed his spark chamber open. The glow of Starscream’s spark highlighted the satisfaction on Soundwave’s face as the large spy bared his own spark, leaning forward to press their open chambers together.  
  
All of the energy Soundwave had held back to keep Starscream constantly near overload was unleashed, rampaging through their systems. Soundwave could feel the extent of Starscream’s submission as the Seeker clawed at his back, clinging to Soundwave’s shoulders as the merging of their sparks combined with the steady thrusts of Soundwave’s spike. The energy pulsed between them, through their combined sparks, looping through their connected interface equipment until Starscream could not hold out any longer, yet another overload crashing over him and dragging Soundwave along for the ride.  
  
Gently, oddly tender when compared to his previous aggression, Soundwave pulled away from Starscream. The Seeker was shivering in the aftermath of the merge, optics wild and desperate as he reached for Soundwave, needing the reassurance.  
  
“Shh. All is well.” Soundwave murmured, gathering Starscream up and rolling them over, so that Starscream was sprawled over his larger frame.  
  
“Ah!” Starscream cried out as the movement jarred the huge spike still invading his aching port, a jolt of pleasure bordering on pain crackling over his over-stimulated nodes.  
  
“Rest.” Soundwave commanded gently, stroking Starscream’s wings as his other arm draped over Starscream’s waist to hold the Seeker still. Starscream twitched weakly as he started to come back to himself, intending to get off the spy, get loose, but despite the indignity of his position he was really quite comfortable and before the thought of escape could really formulate Starscream was deep in recharge, soothed by the steady pulse of his new mate’s spark so near to his own.  
  
=/=

**Author's Note:**

> So. That happened. ^_^ *fingerguns*
> 
> Also Starscream at his most _dangerous_ when he's been backed into a corner. I wonder if Soundwave remembers that. ♥ *eyebrow waggle*


End file.
